


Our Sun And Moon

by quintessential_dream_catcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintessential_dream_catcher/pseuds/quintessential_dream_catcher
Summary: Sam and Dean have finally decided to settle down, quit hunting and live a normal life together. With Sam giving birth to their twin daughters, Sam and Dean have a whole new set of events in front of them. With Dean continuously feeling incompetent as a parent, and Sam struggling to bring his self esteem back the two new Winchesters are about to go through lots of adventures.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on ao3. First time writing a wincest story too. I am a hard core wincest shipper, but maybe not everyone here is. So no likey, no ready. Comments are very much welcome. Please tell me how I can improve. I will try my best to update frequently. Happy reading guys! ❤

**Chapter 1**

Dean was totally tensed by now. His palms were sweating. He could never believe this if someone had told him 9 months ago that he would become a father.

He was sure that he could never have a normal life. He thought he never deserved it. He was a shame in the name of a human. His mom died, then his dad, then he almost lost his Sammy, then went to hell. He felt he was a twisted soul. Also not to forget he was romantically involved with his own little brother. He hated himself. And for all these years the only person who could calm him down and love him for who he was, was Sam. His Sammy.

How he loved him. Sam was his everything. His whole world started and ended with Sam. Or so he thought. When a witch's spell went wrong ending up with Sam being pregnant, Dean did not know how to react. He was so excited and nervous all at once that the no-chic-flick Dean Winchester had broken down into a sobbing mess clinging to his brother who was equally emotional at that time.

Nine months Dean took the best care of Sam as he could. Mother henning him from time to time he made sure Sam and his kids (yes plural) had the best of everything.

Dean remembered the huge smile Sam gave him when they found out that they were having twins. They refused to know the sex of their kids. Wanted to be surprised. Dean still thought from time to time that all of this was still a dream.

His patience was going down by every passing moment. He wanted to know what was going on inside the OT. He wanted to know if Sam was okay. If his kids were okay. It had been 2 hours since they had been at the hospital. Luckily for them, Janis Delia Pierre, Sam’s doctor, was a victim of some supernatural incidents. She was a very kind hearted and open minded person who had agreed to help the Winchester brothers with their kids even after knowing about their relationship. Not everyone could receive the news equally.

Janis was great at her job, Dean knew it. But he was the father-to-be. He could not help his nerves.

After a wait of forever, the door to the OT opened. Janis stepped out smiling followed by her little sister who was also a doctor. The whole hospital was empty and they were the only living souls in this place. This hospital was chosen specially for this purpose. It was far away from the main city but it was safe enough for them to do the delivery.

Janis’ sister Mulan told Dean to follow them inside. Dean thought his heart couldn't beat any faster but he was so wrong. As he took slow steps towards the room he felt his senses go numb. Everything was spinnning. He tried to focus on Sam who was sitting up on the bed leaning on some pillows and giving him a tired smile. He tried to return it but failed miserably. As he got closer, he dared to shift his focus towards the two small bundles on Sam’s arms. He was mesmerized by the fact that two small creatures wrapped around pink blankets could seem so mystical. He leaned in to take a better look at his two munchkins. _His_. Oh how beautiful they look.

“It's two girls! Congratulations guys!” Janis told them both as she saw Dean gape at the babies.

“You wanna hold them?” Sam asked softly.

Dean's hesitation was probably clear on his face since Sam continued. “Don't worry. You won't break them. They are Winchesters. They are tough, just like us.” Sam reassured him with a smile. Dean finally smiled and took one of the girls in his arms. She was so small, and all of a sudden, Dean felt like a giant. He eyed the baby's features, mesmerized by the charm.

Carefully Sam placed the other girl, letting Dean adjust the kids on both his arms.

“You look good like this.” Sam whispered, his voice weak.

Dean just looked up and smiled his eyes shining with tears. Sam raised his hand and brushed off a tear threatening to fall,and refused to remove his hands from his brother's face cupping one side as his thumb rubs the stubble on his face.

Janis and Mulan excused themselves, letting the two males have a moment to themselves.

“How are you?” Dean asked, worry lacing his voice.

“It hurts a little, but all the pain and discomfort was so worth it. If this is the result then I am so up for another round.”

“I always knew for sure that there was a girl in you Samantha. Now we've got two little evidences for it.”

“Shut up Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They just smiled at each other and Sam again took one of the daughters in his arms saying that the weight felt really good.

“Have you thought of a name?” Dean asked after a minute of silence.

“Not yet. Still thinking. You?”

Dean didn't say a word. Although he had been thinking about it the most. All throughout Sam's pregnancy, Dean pretty much refused to accept any chance of both their kids being boys. He was so desperate for a girl. And he knew Sam would love to have a daughter too. They could spoil her rotten and she would be their princess. But now with two daughters, Dean felt so grateful to his stars. He swore to himself that he would always protect his daughters. He had a few names going on in his mind but he felt insecure about them. Also he did not want to be selfish and take away Sam's chance to name their kids.

But like always, Sam did not need to hear Dean to understand him. He again placed a hand cupping his face to draw his brother's attention. “Tell me. What name did you come up with? I am sure it's something beautiful.”

Dean hesitated but still gave it a try, “Well I have a few but, two of them… I feel, they will fit in well.”

“What is it Dean?”

“Siria and Deva. It means Sun and Moon. I just feel like they will go well with the girls. They are beautiful, serene yet powerful and also, they will have our initials.”

Sam leaned in, careful with the baby in his arms, and pecked Dean's lips. “It's beautiful. I love it.”

“Really?”

“Why not Dean? It's so beautiful. And you're right. It fits them well. Have you thought of their middle names too?”

“Not yet.”

“Well I might have something.”

“What?”

“We love these kids right?”

“Of course we do Sam.”

“Well how about Siria Daryl and Deva Querida? Daryl and Querida, both mean beloved.”

Dean looked at the baby in his arms. “Siria Daryl Winchester…” then leaned over to look at the baby in Sam's arms, “... and Deva Querida Winchester. Welcome to the world you two.”

Sam looked up to Dean from his babies and they kissed each other lazily for a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Dean and Sam left from the hospital towards their new home, Le Claire, Iowa. Janis offered to drop them as the Pierre sisters lived just three blocks away from them.

After searching a lot of places, Dean and Sam finalized Le Claire to be there home town. They booked a small apartment at first and gradually as Sam neared his second trimester, they found a small cottage style house, at the outskirts of the town, whose owners were willing to get rid of it ASAP. After checking the house for traces of demonic activities and after taking other precautions, they finally decided to settle down.

 

Janis dropped them and waved them goodbye. Dean held Deva and Sam had Siria wrapped in another blanket. They walked towards the door when they both felt the kids stir from their sleep. None of them made a noise just ogled at their fathers and occasionally smiled the sweetest toothless smile. Dean cooed at his daughter, “Hey baby, welcome home.”

Sam followed behind as his brother opened the door. For a moment he felt like he was in someone else's house. “Dean? What happened to the spare room?” he inquired his brother as he saw that the spare room of their house had been painted freshly with a beautiful shade of lavender.

“Well, Sammy, there were two reasons, why I sent you to Janis’ for your last two months of pregnancy. First one of course was that I wanted her to be around in case you were early. The second one, well…”

“Dean? Did you build a nursery for our kids? All by yourself?”

“Kinda. Yeah.”

“Aww you're adorable.”

“Shut up you prom queen!” Dean snapped.

Sam just chuckled but his heart warmed. He knew Dean had a soft side, and always tried to hide his emotions because he felt that he was solely responsible for everything. Sam knew that the coming of their kids in their life would be a great help for Dean to realize how deserving he was for love and respect. He knew Dean would be a great father to their daughters, that he would raise them good just like he raised Sam. Sam could never stop loving this man.

As the Winchesters walked inside the nursery, Sam’s eyes caught hold of the beautiful beige shades of the wall and a pastel white crib, large enough for two grown up babies, in the middle of the room.

“I am not good at decorating so I just waited until you were back. Maybe we could add a few more things in this room.” Dean said hesitantly as Sam eyed the crib. Not getting any answer from his brother Dean continued, “There's also a temporary bassinet for these two in our bedroom. I thought maybe we should keep them close to us for a few months during night-time…” Dean kept on babbling about the crib.

Sam’s eyes fell on the crib and a soft smile appeared on his face. He placed Siria on one end of the crib and then took Deva from Dean's arms and placed her right next to her sister. Dean was so engrossed in details of the crib that he didn't even notice Deva being taken away from him.

Sam could see Dean was nervous, also he could see that his daughters were content at sleeping on the soft surface of the crib; the crib that one of their fathers made for them. He walked closer to Dean.

“... And if you think something’s wrong then we can get rid of this crib and get a better one or mayb-” Dean stopped mid way because of the force with which his little brother kissed him.

Sam put all his love and affection for Dean in that kiss, his arms wrapping around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Dean gasped and relaxed, one hand cupping Sam’s jaw the other around his neck, refusing to let go.

“We can never find another crib better than this one. It's the best. Coz you made it. They love it and so do I.” Sam murmured against his lips. He could literally feel Dean's smile. Refusing to let go of Sam yet, Dean again pressed their lips together, nibbling and sucking on Sam’s lower lip with unusual tenderness. Their lips moved in sync and their hands massaged the skin under them.

Slowly they parted and smiled at each other. Dean gave a last peck on Sam's lips.

“Go and shower Sammy.”

“Hmm.”


	2. Dean's Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going a little slow with the length of the chapters. These are short I know. But I will try to write longer. Thanks for all the kudos and thank you Faraway22 for your comment. Such a response for the first chapter. You guys won my hearts. Here's the second one. I love you all. 
> 
> Happy reading dreamers!! ❤

Morning light streaked through the window blinds causing Sam to wince a little and slowly open his eyes. He rolled over to face Dean only to find him facing the opposite side. He wrapped an arm over his elder brother's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Dean was wide awake staring at the bassinet which contained the two babies, who were fast asleep. There was a lingering smile on Dean's face; one which Sam rarely got to see. It was so open and made him feel so vulnerable about himself, but Sam loved it. Said it was a genuine reaction whenever Dean was happy. 

  


He placed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek wishing him good morning. 

  


“Good morning Sammy.”

  


“Did you even sleep last night?”

  


“A little.”

  


Both of them remained silent, Sam’s arms locking Dean's waist, and Dean rubbing Sam's arm with his thumb. When Sam spoke, Dean was rather startled.

  


“They're real, you know. Those are your daughters.”

  


“Our daughters Sammy. And they are here because of you.”

  


“And you.” Sam pressed as he let Dean shuffle to lay on his back, letting Sam hover over him. 

  


“Last time I checked, you were the one carrying two homo sapiens sapiens inside that uterus of yours.”

  


“Firstly it's not my uterus. You know the spell changed stuff inside my body, that's all. And secondly, doesn't matter who carried them. You are also responsible for them being here. You are their father too. We both are.” Sam placed a kiss on Dean's lips, moving towards his neck to nip at the soft skin there. 

  


“Just giving birth to them isn't enough Sammy. We need to raise them, protect them and love them always.”

  


“And we will Dean. I know for sure that we love them and we will always protect them from everything. And so far as raising them is concerned, we will do it and learn on the way.”

  


“What if I fail Sammy? What if I am an incompetent parent? What if I end up giving them the same childhood that dad gave us?”

  


“What if you don't? What if you become the best dad? What if they look up to you and see the ideal man in you and love you with all their heart? There are a lot of what ifs out there Dean. Let's cross the bridge when we get there. Just let it happen. You will learn everyday. We will. All throughout this, I will be right there, by your side.”

  


“I know Sammy. I love you.”

  


“I love you too.”

  


There was some shuffling going on in the bassinet. When the brothers peeked in they saw Deva sniffling a little but then going back to sleep. 

  


Dean and Sam settled down again, none of them willing to get up yet. 

  


Deam faced Sam, nuzzling his neck, “I've missed you a little you know?”

  


“Just a little?” Sam teased. 

  


“Okay, a lot, maybe. But you were at Janis’ and I had to stay here. It was so frustrating. And I wanted to be there with you all the time but then the nursery had to be done and…”

  


“Quit justifying Dean. I know. I've missed you too. And now we're here right? I'm not going anywhere now. Right here, by your side, next to you, loving you.”

  


“You are such a sap Samantha.”

  


Sam just batted his eyes multiple times which made Dean chuckle. With a grunt, Dean climbed on top of Sam almost sitting on his lap. He peppered Sam's face with kisses. Sam loved the fact that the same Dean who could defeat any monster out there in the world, would treat him so tenderly like Sam was some china doll. 

  


Sam gripped his waist keeping Dean fixed at his spot. Dean finally kissed his lips and started stradling his hips. Sam moaned into the kiss. Dean moved towards Sam's neck, kissing and biting the soft flesh, placing fresh marks on his territory. 

  


Just when Sam started to move his hips to Dean's rhythm a strong sniffle came from the bassinet. Siria woke up and started crying. Deva followed her within seconds and Dean and Sam had to reluctantly leave the warmth of their bed to take a daughter each in their arms. 

  


“Day one, and these two are all ready craving for our attention.” Dean mock scowled and instantly placed a kiss on Siria’s forehead. 

  


“Oh that's nothing. There will be more incidents like this in future.”

  


“Seriously? Getting cock-blocked by babies sucks.”

  


The fathers just warmly cradled the girls in their arms until they fell quiet. 

  


“Hey Sam, give her here, I will take them downstairs, you go and wash your face.”

  


“Aww but I don't wanna.”

  


“Sam seriously, you're hormones are making you weird.”

  


“Shut up, Jerk.”

  


“Bitch.”

  


Sam reluctantly gives Deva to Dean and moves towards the bathroom. Dean carefully climbs down the stairs heading to the nursery. He is almost close to the crib when he hears a flap of wings behind him. He turns to meet Castiel. 

  


“Hey Cas! How’ve you been buddy?”

  


“I'm fine Dean. I heard your call yesterday but I was busy. Heaven's not quite functional yet.”

  


“Oh. Sorry man, I was just too nervous last night, with Sam giving birth and all, I can't even remember what I was thinking at that time.”

  


“Are those…?”

  


“Yeah Cas. These are.”

  


Dean walked closer to Cas showing him the two bundles in his arms. A soft smile appeared on Cas’ face. Dean could see his hands twitching. 

  


“Hey, come on. Sit here Cas.” Dean pointed towards an empty chair in the nursery. 

  


Hesitantly, Cas sat down as Dean placed Siria in his arms. 

  


“Dean I-”

  


“Shh. It's okay Cas. You're doing good. See she is smiling already.”

  


Cas looks down at the baby in his arms and traces a finger over her forehead. 

  


“This is Siria.” Dean points at the baby in Cas’ arms, then at the one in his own, “and this is Deva.”

  


Dean coos at the babies who just squeak and smile. 

  


Sam comes in through the door to greet Castiel. “How are you feeling Sam?” Cas asked. 

  


“I'm good Cas. What about you? All good in heaven?”

  


“Well things are falling into place. Now with Lucifer and Michael back in the cage, the chaos has been reduce.”

  


“That's good. Hey Dean, I've prepared the bottles. They might be hungry.” Sam reminds his brother as he places the milk bottles in his hands near the place where Dean was sitting on the floor. 

  


Castiel made a motion of hearing the angel radio and looked a little woried. 

  


“What is it Cas?” Sam asked as he took Siria from Cas’ arms. 

  


“I need to go. Some angels want to talk to me. I will see you all later.”

  


“But hey, Cas, you've got to be here tomorrow. You know everyone's coming over to see the kids. Friends and family. And you're family buddy. We need you to be here.” Dean insisted. 

  


“I will Dean. I won't miss this occassion for the world. Oh and they are beautiful.”

  


“Thanks Cas.” the brothers smiled proudly in unison. 

  


Cas left with another flap of wings, leaving Sam and Dean all by themselves, sitting on the nursery floor cradling their daughters. Sam started feeding Siria, who eagerly suckled the tip of the bottle, gulping milk little by little. Dean did the same to Deva. 

  


“Someone's hungry.” Dean mocked as he admired Deva in his arms. She looked so content with whatever was going on. Her eyes wide and looking at Dean, her mouth frequently breaking to smile while gulping milk. 

  


“Well they've got their Daddy's appetite.”

  


“Which one?”

  


“You know which Dean.”

  


The brothers just smiled and waited until the girls had their fill and went back to sleep. Cradling them for a minute more, the fathers placed the kids inside the crib. Dean was so pleased to see how peacefully his daughters slept in his hand-made crib. 

  


They left the room letting the babies sleep a while longer. 

  
  


Sam headed towards the kitchen followed by Dean. “Hey, Sammy?” he started, “What do you think they're gonna call us? Dad and other dad?”

  


“Well, what do you want to be called Daddy Dean?”

  


“Nope. Daddy Dean sounds weird. Really old school. I would rather have them call me DeeDee. What about you?”

  


“I don’t know. They can call me whatever they like. But if they just start chanting D-D-D-D… I am so not counting that as their first word.”

  


“Why not?”

  


“Because, a lot of things start with ‘D’. Like at times I call you Dee. Last night you were cooing at Deva like ‘hey Dee’. And now everytime you pick them up, you will be like ‘DeeDee’s got ya’. So no. Chanting ‘D’ won't be their first word.”

  


“Fine. But, you owe me.”

  


Dean made a face and Sam could hear the teasing behind it. Well two can play the game. 

  


He walked towards Dean wrapping his arms around his waist. He started kissing him. “I owe you right? Fine. Let me pay my debts.” he said brushing their lips together. 

  


Dean smiled and let him tease a little, and they kissed for a few minutes before Dean decided to push him off. Sam instantly looked like a wounded puppy. 

  


“Don't give me that face. I'm starving and so are you. We need to eat. And as much as I love your taste, you are not a plate of pancakes Sammy. I'm hungry.”

  


“You're no fun.”

  


“I will show you all the fun after we're done eating. We don't have anywhere to be today. It's just you and me, in our bed, the whole day.”

  


“And the babies, and their bottles and their diapers too.”

  


Sam gave a fake exasperated sigh, to which Dean just ruffled his hair and moved towards the burners to make them some pancake. 

  
He could get used to this. If this is normal, then Dean wants nothing but his normal life.


	3. Too Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my first smut, but the first ever published of course.... Hope it's read worthy.... Happy reading ❤

Dean came home to find Sam in the nursery fumbling with Deva’s diaper, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Dean walked behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and then placed a kiss on Sam's exposed neck. 

 

Sam turned his head giving him a peck on his lips. Dean let his hands slide over Sam's, guiding him, teaching him how to fix the strap properly. Deva was picked up and placed close ro Siria. They fell asleep real quick. 

 

“I brought all the groceries for tomorrow.” Dean whispered in Sam's ear. 

 

“Hmm… so now what can we do?”

 

Dean let his hands roam over Sam’s chest. “I was thinking about ravishing that snarky mouth of yours… then probably leaving a trail of wet kisses from your neck to the end of your waist. Then slowly, caressing that sensitive  _ asset  _ of yours, which belongs to me, before worshipping you in our bed even more…”

 

Sam could feel his blood rush through his veins faster. His pants felt constricting, the bulge clearly visible. Dean groped his hard member through his clothes. A moan escaped Sam's lips. “The kids are sleeping Dee.”

 

“I guess we have to do some noise control Sammy. You better keep it low.” He squeezed Sam's dick,causing Sam to yelp. 

 

“God you talk a lot.” Sam winced in frustration. “It's been too long Dean, missed you.”

 

“Missed you too baby boy. Let's take this to our room.”

  
  
  


Sam laid there in their bed, Dean hovering over him. Dean claimed Sam’s mouth thrusting his tongue inside Sam's mouth. Sam’s hands roamed over Dean's naked body. Dean gripped Sam's hair pulling him up, settling down on Sam's lap. Every inch of their body was pressed together, and the room was filled with heat. 

 

Sam held Dean by his waist his mouth traveling from his mouth to his neck, biting and nipping at the soft flesh while marking his territory. Sam pushed Dean on his back, crawling on top of him. He kissed his Adam's apple and sucked at that spot making Dean swallow hard. 

 

Sam found a rosy bud of flesh and started torturing the hell out of his elder brother. Sam sucked Dean's left nipple as he pinched and twirled the right. He pulled the nub slightly between his teeth making his brother whine, “Come on Sammy, no more teasing. Need to be in you baby.”

 

Sam reached for the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on Dean's fingers. He guided Dean's hands to his ass, right over his puckered hole. 

 

“Need you Dean. Please, fuck me.”

 

“God Sammy, so beautiful.”

 

Dean rubbed over Sam's hole, his pace driving Sam crazy. Slowly Dean pushed one finger inside Sam’s hole. Slowly he moved his finger letting Sam adjust to the feeling. 

 

“Oh… please Dee, more. Need, more.”

 

Dean added another finger, slowly scissoring his hole open. 

 

“I'm ready for you Dean. Fuck me please. Missed you baby.”

 

“Missed you too babe. Gonna fuck you so hard.”

 

Sam took the lead when Dean removed his hand, lowering himself down Dean's shaft. Slowly Sam took the whole of Dean inside him, his hips caressing Dean's balls. 

 

“Move for me Sammy… I'm all yours baby boy.”

 

“Ugnh… Dee…”

  
  


Sam rode Dean slowly, and lazily. It had been months that they had done this. And with being so close to each other all throughout their life, it was way too much distance for the Winchester brothers. But even when both of them craved for each other, they could not help their want of making it last long and please the other. With every movement of Sam's hips, Dean let out a soft moan, both aware about not making too much noise. Parenting was tough. 

 

Sam held Dean's legs tightly as Dean dug his ankles on his back. They moved in sync, rutting their hips. Sam let out a yelp when Dean hit the right spot. Dean gripped Sam tight by his waist making him and feeling him move. 

 

“Last three months Sam… you've no idea how I missed you near me. I was so angry at Janis for keeping us apart. I hated it. But everytime I looked at you, and I could imagine you holding those two angels in your arms… God Sammy, what would I do without you…”

 

“Ungh...De-”

 

Sam's movements became faster as he was too close to his release. “Dee… I'm close Dean… so close….”

 

“Come for me Sammy…”

 

Sam let out a deep moan and cried out Dean's name as he came, spilling his seed over Dean's chest. Dean followed soon filling Sam with his warm seed.

 

Sam barely managed to avoid crushing his lover. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair lovingly. “God Sam, you came without me touching you!” Dean smiled at his little brother admiringly. 

 

“You're in me Dean. That's kinda enough to drive me crazy.”

 

Dean kissed Sam softly. Cupping his face on both sides. “You're so beautiful Sammy. I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

“We are both lucky you know.” Sam kissed him again. “We finally have our normal. The two of us, and our kids.”

 

_ Our kids.  _ Dean was still mesmerized by the fact that he and Sam, the person he loves the most in the world, could have a family of their own. 

 

Dean let Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder after pulling out of him and cleaning up both of them. 

 

He carelessly played with Sam's hair as Sam traced weird patterns on Dean's exposed skin. 

 

“Did you invite Jody and Donna for tomorrow?” Sam spoke up after some time. 

 

“Yeah. They'll be here.”

 

“Good. It's gonna be great right, with all our friends here. It's first time we will be doing something like this. I'm excited, aren't you?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Sam looked up at Dean, his brows knit together in a frown, “What is it Dean? Is there a problem?”

 

“Nope Sammy, everything's fine.”

 

Sam didn't need to think twice before crawling up a little so that he and Dean were at the same place, facing each other. “Dean, the kids are going to be fine. Our friends love us, they will never hurt our daughters. And we won't hunt until it's something gravely important.”

 

Dean could clearly see Sam's determination in his eyes. He placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing Sam's cheekbone and the folds of his skin near his eyes everytime he smiled our talked. His Sammy was the most beautiful person out there. Atleast he was until his daughters came in the scene. Remembering their kids, tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't even try to hide them anymore. He had long back stopped  _ acting  _ tough with Sam. Sam insisted that he deserved to be vulnerable and exposed in front of Sam if he really loved him. He deserved to share his fears and tell him how he feels, because his Sammy will never leave his side, period. 

 

Sam mirrored Dean's action, placing a hand on Dean's cheek, thumb rubbing away the insolent tear from his brother's face. “We will protect our baby girls forever Dean. The four of us, against the world.”

  
Dean's lips cracked to form a huge smile Sam lovingly traced his lower lip with his thumb before pressing their lips together. Sam sucked on Dean's lower lip, nibbled at it making Dean respond more. Dean thrust his tongue inside Sam's mouth tasting and memorizing his little brother all over again. They ended up making out lazily half of the afternoon  before one of the kids squeaked for attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone has any idea for a good wedding song? I need it for my next part of the Antenuptial series.... Suggest me in the comment section guys....


End file.
